


here's to the new year

by Bitway



Series: new years: buddyfight ships edition [5]
Category: Future Card Buddyfight
Genre: M/M, New Years, There are fireworks, Underage Drinking, kyoya casually drinks wine, they accept their humanity kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:55:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28498656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitway/pseuds/Bitway
Summary: Enjoying a moment like this only comes once a year.
Relationships: Gaen Kyouya/Ryuuenji Tasuku
Series: new years: buddyfight ships edition [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2080257
Kudos: 1





	here's to the new year

The icy wind brushes against his skin, strands of white hair sway in the night. An old scarf keeps him warm; he has to adjust it every now and then so the cold won't find its way to him. Silence fills the air aside from a barely audible ticking in the distance. Kyoya takes in a breath and shuts his eyes.

The world is still and silent, almost as if time has stopped. He knows better. The world was still moving, turning, and soon they would be welcomed into the new year.

Red hues flash open at the last second and he's greeted to a wonderful sight of colors taking over the night sky. With every boom and bang, new colors flash in the sky. Some are generic while others take the shape of flowers and stars. It's a beautiful sight for humans to indulge in.

A glass of wine is twirled in his hand before lifting it to his lips. The familiar liquid flows past his tongue and down his throat. When finished with this sip he lets out a content breath. Kyoya crosses his arms, careful with the glass that's half-full, twirling it whenever he felt the need to.

Kyoya hums in thought to how the world was in this moment. People of all kind and ages would come together to celebrate the coming of a new year. Like other holidays, they were a strange way for humans to push differences aside. They pretended that there was no war or injustice going on in the world. In their small bubbles, it was like a day of peace.

If only it could last forever.

Ears twitch when he hears heavy footsteps from behind. A smile finally forms.

"Tasuku," he breathes out his name before turning to look at his visitor. "You made it. Although, a little late."

"Sorry," Tasuku replies as he steps out onto the balcony with Kyoya. As he breathes, a short-lived cloud escapes. His gaze is focused on the colorful display in the sky. "Is no one else here?"

A shrug. "You're the only company I need."

Tasuku rolls his eyes. He gets comfortable, hands grabbing onto the railing. It's cold to the touch, and he switches to leaning his arms on it instead.

Peace is a rare thing that he can't explain or understand. It's strange and unwelcoming and makes him anxious. Even now he can feel the need to leave, to move, to be doing something. It makes it hard to enjoy this moment of peaceful relaxation.

"Care for a drink?" Kyoya offers his own glass to him. Of course he already had the bottle and an extra glass ready if the other desired it.

"I don't drink."

Kyoya chuckles. "I know, but it would be rude of me not to ask." He takes another sip. "There's tea if you like. It'll help you sleep."

"Thanks, but...I'm fine."

Kyoya hums in response before the air between them falls silent. The fireworks continue to paint the dark background, though the colors begin to fade. Whatever the city had ignited seemed to be coming to an end. After their grand finale, lights filling the sky enough to make it bright as day, there are no more aside from the lone ones set off by other folks.

"Beautiful, weren't they?" Kyoya says with an applaud.

"They were, but I didn't expect to hear that from you."

"I have my moments. I'm only human, you know."

Tasuku turns to look at him. Kyoya's gaze is still set ahead as if trying to find the last sparks in the sky for the night. He glances to Tasuku, lips curled up into a smile. For someone who wanted to become a deity, most would think he wasn't serious about what he just said. Tasuku knew better.

"I suppose...you are. We're both only human."

It's strange to utter such words. It's a strong statement to make in each other's presence.

When the only lights in the sky are the moon and stars, Kyoya ushers Tasuku inside. Without asking again, he prepares the Buddy Cop his tea. He shouldn't take it and should just return home instead, but before he knows it, the cup is offered to him.

It's warm in his grasp and soothing once in his body. His body relaxes, if only for a moment. Compared to earlier, the anxieties of forcing himself to work himself seem to disappear. He has to wonder if Kyoya did anything to his drink, though he doubts it.

"Happy New Year, Tasuku," he says as he makes his way to his side. With Tasuku's gaze on him, he's careful only to leave a simple peck upon his cheek. "I'm looking forward to another year with you in it."

Tasuku hums, doing his best to hold back on a smile. It's late to say it, but he's partially to blame for being late.

"Happy New Year, Kyoya."

He only returns the kiss before he leaves for the night.


End file.
